Phantom Forces
is a multiplayer first-person shooter game. The server is divided into two teams, Phantoms (blue team color) and Ghosts (orange team color). There are multiple gamemodes, including Team Deathmatch, Flare Domination, and King of the Hill. Overview Blurb None. Ratings Phantom Forces has an overwhelmingly positive like/dislike ratio, being 93%/7%. Gameplay In Phantom Forces, the player is assigned to one of two teams before every match. They can either be drafted to the Phantoms, who have a blue team color, or the Ghosts, with an orange team color. These teams/team names have no impact on gameplay. The player can also purchase/earn guns, gun parts, and gun skins by either spending in-game credits (which can be purchased with Robux) or levelling up. Gun skins are given through the crate system. Team Deathmatch In Team Deathmatch, sometimes abbreviated to "TDM", "TD", or "Deathmatch", the teams fight against each other to win the most kills. The team with the most cumulative kills wins. The player can gain XP (experience points) by killing other players and "assist" kills, which means either someone else did damage to a player and you were the one to kill them, or you attacked a player and someone killed them for you. The former is referred to as an "assist as kill". However, both will reward less XP than killing a player. XP is used to level up. King of the Hill In King of the Hill, sometimes abbreviated "KotH" or simply "Hill", the teams fight to hold on to or capture the hill. Both teams start out with 500 points, and periodically lose some when they do not have control over the hill. To capture the hill, the player(s) must stand/crouch/lay on the hill and wait for a timer to finish. Once the timer has stopped, the team will have captured the hill. The timer will go faster if there is more than one player capturing the hill. There is no need for a player to capture the hill if their team already has captured the hill. However, they will gain XP for fortifying the hill. Players can also gain XP by killing other players, assist kills, capturing the hill, and killing players who are in the process of capturing the hill. Players win when the opposing team reaches 0 points. Flare Domination Flare Domination, sometimes abbreviated to "FD" or "Flare Dom", works similarly to King of the Hill, but the only difference is that there are three hills (which are called "flares" in Flare Domination). Everything else remains the same, including the capture timer, 0 point loss condition, and ways of gaining XP. Tips, Tricks, Strategies, and Hints * Experiment with different weapons to see which gun/playstyle you feel like you play best with. * Make sure your team's weapons are diverse. A team full of snipers will do poorly, as well as a team full of assault rifles. * If you are a sniper, make sure you are high enough and hidden. This will help you from being attacked by other players while you can comfortably snipe. * If you choose to use a shotgun, make sure you get close to your enemys and shoot them. It will do more damage. * To avoid being shot while you move, make sure you move close to covers to block you. * If you press H on your keyboard, you could gaze at your amazing gun. * You could buy attachments and guns to make your gun better and kill enemies more easier.Category:Games Category:FPS